A Feudal Fairy Tale: UNRATED!
by Tickle-Me-Coffee-Creme-Skittle
Summary: This is basically a bunch of random things that have to do with InuYasha...Dur Dur Dur! Please Read and Review!
1. The First Ten Ways

To Annoy Kagome Say Or Do:

"You're just a replacement for Kikyo."

"Oh, your hair is so puffy. Can I touch it?"

Pay Shippou 10 yen to go up to Kagome and ask where babies come from.

Record her expression.

Ask Kaede for some prayer beads and put them on Kagome.

"SIT, GIRL!"

Pay Miroku 10 yen to touch her $$, every few seconds.

Before she slaps him say, "SIT GIRL!"

"You remind me of that retard from the Ring, coming out of the well and all that."

"Short skirts are for sluts."


	2. Let's Annoy Inu!

Hi. Thanks For Your Reviews. I really appreciate it and well CHAPTER 2!Special Guest InuYasha.

"OH! I love your ears! Can I please touch them. Pretty-Please?"

Everytime he hits Shippou, whack him back. (That's a lot of bumps)

Pay Kagome 10 yen to tell Shippou to ask Inuyasha when he asks where babies come from (That makes no sense)

Sing a song that says "SIT" constantly.

1 word…"SIT!"

Tell him about what fangirls want to do to him.

Remind him about the time Sango loved him.

Remind him how many times he's almost died.

Remind him that he's a half demon

On Halloween, run from him screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WEREWOLF!"


	3. InuYasha Gets Food Poisoning!

"Hey Dylana, I'm bored…Wanna go to McDonald's with me?"

"But, McDonald's sucks!"

"We're not eating there, but, Inu and the Gang are!" Coffee Crème cackled, "Meet me there at 12." Coffee Crème hung up with a wide, insane grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, Inu and the gang were tired of Coffee Crème annoying them with her stupid list of ways to annoy them and went to McDonalds. They waited for half-an-hour and then were greeted by Coffee Crème.

COFFEE CRÈME- Welcome to McDonalds! May I take your order?

KAGOME- Like, do I know you? – takes girly-girl pose and twists her hair-

DYLANA- -blush- NO! I mean, no, you don't know us, I mean, we don't resemble two girls that are trying to poison—OOF!

COFFEE CRÈME- -takes elbow out of Dylana's stomach- Don't listen to her, she just tried the spicy chicken and is trying to get all the spice out.

INUYASHA- Okay, three hamburgers, a kiddy meal—

SHIPPO- Inuyasha! I don't want the kiddy meal. I just want the toy!

Everyone stared at Shippo.

SHIPPO- What?

INUYASHA- Okay, like I was saying, a kiddy meal, and chicken.

COFFEE CRÈME- Here you go! – takes out food-

SANGO- (the only smart one) Why did it come so fast?

DYLANA- We have enthusiastic employees.

MIROKU- (to Dylana and Coffee Crème) Hey, are you taken? Come over to my place for a threesome.

COFFEE CRÈME + DYLANA- -freaked out- eh…

MIROKU- Sigh…never mind.

SANGO- glares at Miroku

DYLANA- For here or to go?

KAGOME- ummmmmm… ponders

INUYASHA- annoyed For Here.

The gang goes over to the table and takes all the food out. Shippo grabs the Happy Meal toy.

SHIPPO- I got a Barbie Doll! Yay! throws at InuYasha

INUYASHA- sarcastically Funnn.

KAGOME- still pondDylanag Aha! To go!

Kagome realizes the whole gang is sitting down eating. She looks around stupidly and starts eating her French fry.

INUYASHA- takes a bite out of his hamburger yum…he suddenly goes crazy

COFFEE CRÈME- peeking from over counter Did it work? Is he going crazy?

DYLANA- I'll get the straightjacket!

INUYASHA- OMFGZZZZZLOLZZROFLMAODJS! gang looks at him What you lookin' at?

KAGOME- You! Duh!

MIROKU- She's like Paris Hilton! Only Japanese!

INUYASHA- I want my coffee! Coffee! Foam! Kaboom! Inuyasha stops, then he does the whole head turn thing, a la Exorcist

KAGOME- Ohmigosh! Something's wrong with my boyfriend!

COFFEE CRÈME AND DYLANA- dying from laughter behind the counter

A random McDonalds customer walks up to the counter where Coffee Crème and Dylana are ROFLMAO-ing.

COFFEE CRÈME- What you want? Can't you see we're laughing at our mortal enemy? points to Inuyasha, who is spazzing

INUYASHA- Why hamburger? Why? starts bawling Why you want to leave me? I cry now! WAHAHAHAHA! Gang-stur! InuYasha falls down

GANG- Whoah… O.o


End file.
